


A Knight, a Bishop and a Queen Side Castle

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drama, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: 'It's like a game of chess, you have to think before you move.'Defeating Voldemort is their goal, has been for two years...





	1. Chapter 1; Your turn to speak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I want to thank my Beta Indie at SU!!!  


* * *

**A Knight, a Bishop and a Queen side castle**

_By Whatfunny_

 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling!!_ **

 

_‘Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle.’_

_‘What about you?’_

_‘I’m going to be a knight,’ Ron said._

_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone by J.K. Rowling)_ _A/N: Thanks to Indie my beta at Simply Undeniable_

*******

**Chapter one : Your turn to speak**   
_November 1999_

The establishment was owned by a man who was born a Squib. The building was quite small, having only eight rooms upstairs. Downstairs a reception area had been created and it also served as a bar. The floor and the walls were the same kind of dirty brown and green, not looking very tasteful or clean. Heavy curtains, once a dark shade of green, were draped in front of the few windows, not letting any light into the room. In the middle of the room stood two solid looking wooden tables, which could seat six persons each. Chairs were turned upside down on the tables, as it was night.

Harry sat on one of the chairs that still resided on the ground. He had his eyes closed, and it looked like he was sleeping; he wasn’t. He hadn’t slept in days, the stress of the hunt catching up with him. He, Ron and Hermione had been staying there for a few days now, resting up before going on the move again. Over two years ago, they had left their homes to go and find the remaining bits of Lord Voldemort’s soul.

They had been so naïve back then, thinking they would destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. They had thought they’d be done within the year, but here they were still on the hunt, always hiding. The three of them had changed so drastically that their families would hardly recognize them when… _if_ they returned.

They had made some progress in the two long years they had been gone. They’d destroyed Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s cup. The latter hadn’t been too long ago, and they had suffered. Death Eaters had been on their trail and they were ambushed. Fortunately they had escaped, but not entirely unscathed. But nothing that Hermione couldn’t fix, and here they were now resting up to get back to their quest; every day getting closer to destroying Voldemort.

Harry leaned back in his chair and took a drink from his Firewhisky. He felt miserable and it had nothing to do with the fact he hadn’t slept in days; however, it had everything to do with the fact he hadn’t seen or heard from Ginny in over two years. He knew it was stupid of him for even thinking about her. But he couldn’t help it; he missed her terribly. He heard someone come down the stairs but he didn’t look up; he knew who it was.

‘I need a drink,’ Ron stated, agitated. He walked around the bar and grabbed a few bottles of Firewhisky.

Harry smiled and asked, ‘That bad?’

‘Hmpf,’ Ron shrugged taking a big swig from his bottle before walking towards Harry and grabbing a chair to sit with him.

They sat there in silence for a long time, occasionally drinking from their Firewhisky.

‘Do you think we should go home for a while?’ Harry asked suddenly. He barely knew where that question came from, so he wasn’t at all surprised with Ron’s reaction, who had just taken a drink from his Firewhisky again and was now coughing loudly.

‘Why’d you ask that?!’ Ron asked indignantly.

Harry shrugged and didn’t answer immediately. ‘I guess… we’ve been gone for so long. Wouldn’t you want to go home for a while?’

‘Of course I want to go home, Harry,’ Ron answered in a whisper. ‘I just don’t think that’s such a good idea.’

Harry looked at his best friend and sighed in defeat. ‘Yeah I know… I’m just so sick and tired of what we’re doing.’

Ron rubbed his tired eyes and replied, ‘maybe you should write her a letter.’

Harry jerked his head up to look at Ron. ‘What do you mean?’ Was he that transparent that even Ron knew he wanted to see Ginny?

Standing up, Ron smiled knowingly at Harry, ‘I’m going upstairs to see if Hermione’s still mad at me. G’night.’

Harry watched Ron retreat back up the stairs and sighed heavily. How much had Ron changed to know how he, Harry, was feeling? And to tell him that it wouldn’t be a good idea to go back to the Burrow for a while. Ron would have jumped at the chance to go home for a while a year or so back. Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt wash over him; if it weren’t for him, Ron wouldn’t be here, he wouldn’t have changed so much. He wouldn’t have to go through everything that he went through.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts; he didn’t think a guilt trip would help improve his mood or help him get some sleep. Sitting downstairs drinking Firewhisky probably wouldn’t either, he thought. Harry sighed again and made to stand up but changed his mind again. One more bottle of Firewhisky wouldn’t hurt him.

********

Leaving Harry downstairs to brood, Ron went upstairs, dreading his next confrontation with Hermione. He and Hermione had always rowed, usually over something unimportant, but this time it wasn’t a petty argument.

She didn’t trust him!

She hadn’t said it in actual words, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d connected the dots and completed the puzzle; she didn’t trust him.

Without knocking, he slowly opened the door that led to Hermione’s room and saw her sitting on her bed in the middle of the room. The room itself wasn’t very cosy; the walls had been white once and the carpet looked like Blast-Ended Skrewts had run havoc on it. On the right side of the room stood one big comfortable looking chair and on the other a big pinewood chest. Nothing had been done to make the room look nice.

Ron stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stayed there leaning with his back against the door. Watching Hermione not wanting to notice him, he stayed silent. It was her turn to speak.

********

Hermione had been feeling awful ever since Ron had left her room. They had rowed again, of course. She hadn’t wanted to start a row, but Ron had been infuriating. Well… he hadn’t actually done anything but watch her read a book, but it made her feel uncomfortable. And she didn’t get why it made her feel uncomfortable. Ron was her boyfriend, had been for quite some time; he was allowed to watch her.

At least that’s what she thought she thought. But apparently it wasn’t, because for some reason she had snapped at him and one thing let to the other and they had rowed. And she had said some things to Ron that led him to believe she didn’t trust him. Which was of course ridiculous.

And here she was, sitting on her bed trying to ignore her boyfriend who was leaning against the door waiting for her to speak. She knew it was her turn to speak, to explain, to tell him she didn’t mean what she had implied. She did trust him!

Hermione finally acknowledged Ron, looking up at him, but she stayed silent. She knew what she needed to say, what he needed to hear, but for some reason she couldn’t say it, and it bothered her.

When it became apparent she wasn’t going to say anything, Ron’s temper flared. She wasn’t even sorry!

‘I think it’s pretty clear how you feel,’ Ron spat angrily. He didn’t want her to know how she had hurt him. ‘So I guess there really isn’t anything else to say, is there?!’

Hermione still said nothing, which was very unlike her. Maybe she was under the Imperius Curse, Ron thought. He almost laughed at that thought; he almost wished she were at this moment.

Running his hand through his thick red hair, Ron readied himself for what he was about to say. He didn’t want to say it, but he really had no other choice. ‘I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me, Hermione.’

That got a reaction out of Hermione. ‘Ron, please! It’s really not that I don’t trust you! I really do trust you, I just… I need some time.’ She looked at him expectedly while moving off the bed but not towards him.

‘You need time?! For what?! Time to trust me again?’ Ron questioned angry. This had to be some kind of girl thing. Everything had been fine, until she had started screaming at him for no apparent reason.

Moving towards him but leaving a considerable distance between them, Hermione explained, ‘I trust you, Ron! What I said earlier, it came out all wrong; I didn’t mean it like that.’ She was desperate to make him see that she really hadn’t meant it the way it had come out. This was all her fault and she wanted to make things right again.  
Ron sighed inwardly trying to keep his cool while he still had some control over his anger. ‘What did you mean, Hermione?’ he asked impatiently. He had stepped away from the door but didn’t close the gap that was still there.

‘Can we please not argue?’ Hermione asked softly. She didn’t want to explain anything while she was shouting at him.

Ron gave her a look that told her to get on with it so she continued, ‘I don’t… I’m sorry I reacted like I did. I didn’t know why I did it then, but I’ve thought about it and it’s just… We have been gone for a long time, Ron.’ Hermione tried to keep her tears at bay but it didn’t matter; the gates had been opened. She continued anyway. ‘I just want to have my life back again. To talk to someone other then you or Harry and I don’t mean that in a bad way or anything. You and Harry have been there for me and I don’t know what I would do without the two of you. But I… I’d really like to see my parents again or talk about girl things for a change with Ginny or, Merlin, even Lavender… maybe not Lavender but Parvati. And I can’t believe I would’ve ever wanted something like that, but I do. I don’t want to talk or even think about finding Horcruxes or have a responsibility. I just want to talk about girl stuff, about my boyfriend, about my stupid hair or S.P.E.W.’

Silence hung in the air, while Hermione caught her breath. Finally Ron closed the distance between them and dried her tears with his thumbs, leaning his forehead against hers. ‘You want to go home,’ he stated, closing his eyes, feeling her pain. He knew how she felt; he missed his family too.

‘Yes,’ Hermione sobbed giving in to the urge to let it all go and cry.

 

  _A/N: I’d really like to know what you think, so please leave a review!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2; accidents could be worse?

  
Author's notes: A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed on the first chapter!! I really, really appreciated it!!!! :D   A/N: I also wanted to thank my beta Conciliatrix for correcting my mistakes!! Thanx!! :D  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling!!  

_‘It’s like a game of chess; you have to think before you move.’ (Numb3rs)_   

 

 

_January 2000_  

‘Could you two be quiet?' Harry whispered agitated. ‘I really don't fancy Death Eaters discovering us!' 

‘Harry, we've searched for Death Eaters; they're not around,' Ron whispered irritated. It was way too early to be up, and Ron wanted to be in his bed sleeping and not there waiting for... what exactly? 

‘Honestly, Ron, you really should be more careful. Just because we didn't find any, doesn't mean they aren't around,' Hermione replied annoyed. 

Ignoring his girlfriend he asked, ‘What are we doing here again?' 

Harry glared at Ron before answering, ‘I've got this feeling we're going to find something here.' 

Ron rolled his eyes; they had done this before.  Nights and days they had spent at Harry's feeling something, and yet they had never found even a clue to a Horcrux. ‘Can't we do this later then?' 

‘Ow! Bloody hell! What was that for?' Ron asked angrily, checking if any of his ribs were broken because Hermione had elbowed him there. 

‘Don't be a baby, Ron,' Hermione said still annoyed. She didn't think they should be there either, but she was out of ideas and, if Harry thought they would find something there, she wouldn't stand in his way. 

They were standing outside a very old mansion, which hadn't been used in years.  The windows were broken and rocks were missing in the walls.  A creeping ivy was insinuating itself into every missing chink.  The grounds had long since been neglected, and weeds were choking the barren garden. 

‘Why are we still standing here?' Ron asked irritated. They had been watching the building for at least twenty minutes, and he didn't know why they couldn't go in. It was clear to him that there were no Death Eaters around. 

‘Like I said, I don't fancy getting caught,' Harry explained impatiently.  His instincts were insisting he remain cautious, but like Ron he was becoming restless.

All three were silent for some time, waiting for Harry's gut feeling to change so they could go inside the mansion. Ron's mood was getting worse by the minute and he was about to tell Harry and Hermione he was going inside no matter what they said when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.  Quietly turning his head towards the place he had seen the movement.  Ron's eyes widened in alarm when he saw the giant snake near Harry, coiled and ready to strike. 

‘HARRY, LOOK OUT!' Ron yelled, at the same time trying to get to Harry to shove him aside and prevent the snake from biting. 

Before Harry could, he felt a stabbing pain shoot up his left leg. The next moment Ron landed on top of Harry, but rolled off of him quickly. 

‘Did he get you?' Ron asked frantically, already standing up again. 

Harry closed his eyes suddenly feeling dizzy and nodded. ‘What happened?' he managed to ask. 

‘A snake bit you!' Hermione whispered in alarm.  She knelt down in the grass next to Harry and began to examine his leg. 

Harry opened his eyes again, ‘where is it?' 

Hermione looked up to ask Ron if he knew, but he was gone. She sighed and answered Harry, ‘Ron's gone after it.' 

After she had cut Harry's jeans with a pair of scissors so she could see the wound better, she opened her bag and grabbed her Muggle first aid kit. Finding the bottle with disinfectant, she said, ‘I'm going to try and disinfect your wound, but it will hurt a bit.'  

Harry nodded that he understood and braced himself against the pain.  He tried to keep from screaming, but when the cold liquid began to penetrate the angry wound the sound was torn from his throat.  Hurt a bit? This hurt like hell!  He tried to keep Hermione from going on with her treatment but she wouldn't budge and he finally gave up, tears evident in his eyes. 

‘Sorry,' Hermione whispered when she was finished, already going through her first aid kit again. ‘I am going to put a dressing on your leg which will hopefully protect the wound against an infection.' 

Harry nodded weakly and let Hermione do her thing without question. ‘But I don't know if the snake was poisonous so we should probably take you to a doctor,' Hermione said worriedly. She knew Harry hated doctors or hospitals, but this was quite serious. 

Harry grunted but didn't argue instead he asked, ‘Where's Ron?' 

Hermione looked up frowning, ‘I told you he went after the snake.' 

‘Why isn't he back yet?' Harry wanted to know. ‘He's been gone a long time.' 

Hermione shook her head while finishing the dressing, ‘He's not been gone that long. I'm sure he will be back soon.' 

She had barely finished her sentence when Ron came back with a dead snake hanging from his hand. ‘I killed it,' he stated the obvious. 

‘Good job,' Hermione smiled slightly. ‘Do you know if it was poisonous?' 

Before Ron could say anything, Harry answered, ‘Oh yeah, she's very poisonous.' 

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him in question. ‘How do you know?' Ron asked looking from Harry to the snake and back again. 

‘That's Nagini,' Harry explained looking at the snake in Ron's hand, ‘you know, Voldemort's snake.' 

‘You mean...?' Hermione was flabbergasted. ‘ _That's_ Nagini? Are you sure?' 

Harry nodded, closing his eyes again to avoid a wave of dizziness. ‘I saw her in one of my dreams back in fourth year, remember?' he explained in a muffled voice because his hands were over his face. 

‘Didn't Dumbledore think Nagini could be a Horcrux?' Ron questioned, remembering that Harry told them something like that two years ago. 

Harry nodded, but still didn't open his eyes. ‘Hermione?' 

‘What is it, Harry?' she asked very concerned, Harry looked a bit too pale for her taste. 

 

‘I don't feel too well,' Harry croaked, before sinking away in to the black abyss of unconsciousness.  

 


	3. Chapter 3; owl post

  
Author's notes: Thanks again to Indie my pre-beta at SU  


* * *

**A Knight, a Bishop and a Queen Side castle**

  _By Whatfunny_  

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything  

_// memory//_  

**_Chapter three; Owl Post_**  

***

 ‘He is not waking up, Ron!’ Hermione said in a panicked voice. She knew that she had to keep herself from panicking, but it was hard. One of her best friends had just been bitten by a snake… and not just any snake. It had been Nagini who had bitten Harry Potter, who was now out cold. She looked up at her best friend and boyfriend, Ron, with questioning eyes, like she had done many times the last two years. Ron kept a level head in situations like this, but she couldn’t think straight unless someone pulled her out of her stupor. That’s usually where Ron came in. ‘He needs a Healer, Ron. I can’t help him anymore.’ 

Ron was still holding the dead snake and he wasn’t about to let it go. This was one of the Horcruxes they had been looking for, and for some reason it had stumbled upon them. The downside of it was that his best friend was unconscious because of the snake. Nagini was very poisonous, and they needed to get Harry to a Healer fast.  

 ‘You’re right, we need to get him out of here and fast,’ Ron stated looking back at Hermione. ‘But we can’t just walk into a hospital with Harry Potter…’ Ron grabbed his knapsack and placed the snake in his bag. 

‘I know this, Ronald, but what else can we do?’ Hermione replied. 

‘We could go to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix him,’ Ron answered. 

Hermione argued back, ‘you know that we can’t Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds. We’ll need to walk a few miles, and then it could be too late for Harry.’ 

‘If we’re going to stand here any longer, it’s going to be too late anyway,’ Ron argued, knowing that just standing there making a plan wouldn’t improve Harry’s chances to survive this. ‘We need to get going…’ 

‘Yes, I do know this, Ron!!’ Hermione replied agitated, ‘we could Apparate to the Burrow and then we could use the fire to call for a Healer.’ 

Ron shook his head profusely, ‘No way, my mum’s going to have a heart attack if she sees us popping out of nowhere like that; no way. I think Hogwarts is our best chance. It’s early so most students will still be asleep, Madam Pomfrey will be there, and we’re going to be safe and undiscovered. I’ll run to the school as fast as I can while you stay with Harry…’ 

‘I don’t really like this plan, Ron,’ Hermione replied feeling a panic attack coming up. 

‘Maybe not, but it’s the only one we’ve got!’ 

*** 

_//Harry had made himself comfortable on a chair at the very end of the field. He had shed his dress robes and was enjoying the sun in only his black trousers and a crème shirt. He had been sitting there ever since the ceremony ended. It was Bill and Fleur’s wedding day today and it had been a nice warm day, where everybody felt happy and no one thought about the dark and difficult times that lay ahead. Today, nobody cared about Voldemort and his cronies. Well, nobody except for Harry Potter of course. It was hard for him not to think about it. Lord Voldemort was his destiny in not a very looking-forward-kind-of-way; he destroyed everything Harry had ever wanted or liked._ _Harry’s priority for today had been watching Ginny from afar. He wanted to memorise her for when he couldn’t watch her whenever he wanted to. She looked beautiful today in her lime green dress robes and with her hair pulled up in some kind of strange twist. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was another reason why Harry hated Voldemort and why he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He needed to destroy him so he could be with Ginny again._

_Ginny was currently twirling around at the dance floor with one of her brothers. Dancing near her were Ron and Hermione, which had surprised Harry a great deal. He knew that Ron didn’t like to dance. He remembered back in fourth year when Ron had to dance with McGonagall in front of the entire class and, after that particular lesson, Ron had sworn never to dance again, with anyone. But of course Hermione wasn’t just anyone to Ron so this actually made sense…_

_‘Hi Harry,’ he heard a soft voice greet him._ _He turned around to admire her and said, ‘Hi Ginny, I thought you were dancing?’_

_She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that were near Harry. ‘I was, but I saw you sitting here all alone and thought I’d keep you company for a while.’_

_Harry smiled a small smile, ‘I’m afraid I’m not very entertaining company.’_

_There was a short moment of silence until Harry broke it asking, ‘I suppose you want to dance, so… care for a dance?’_

_Ginny smiled again looking up at him, ‘I’d love to.’_

_Looking away from her Harry replied in a pained voice, ‘But… just don’t think too much about it all right?'_

_‘I won’t try to talk you out of breaking up with me, Harry, if that's what you mean,’ Ginny assured him in a soft voice. ‘But I really would like to dance with you.’_

_Harry looked back at her and couldn’t deny himself and her this tiny happy moment, ‘All right, I’m sorry.’_

_Ginny smiled her sweet smile again, stood up and waited for Harry who finished his butterbeer first before leading her towards the crowded dance floor._

_They had been dancing in silence for a couple of minutes, revelling in each other’s presence when Ginny looked up at Harry, ‘Are you okay, Harry?’ she asked._

_Harry didn’t look back at her but kept looking straight forward, ‘I’m fine, Gin,’ he sighed. He didn’t want to talk about how he felt. He didn’t want to talk at all, he just wanted to be near Ginny, his ex-girlfriend, and enjoy her company while he still could._

_‘Something’s about to happen, isn’t it?’ Ginny asked with a sigh._

_Harry looked back at Ginny and their eyes met but he averted them quickly; he didn’t want to tempt himself…_ _‘What do you mean?’ he asked, ‘except for the obvious.’_

_‘You know what I mean! There’s something going on with the three of you,’ Ginny answered uncharacteristically patient._

_Alarmed, Harry took a small step back, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’_

_Ginny frowned and said sarcastically, ‘you mean Ron is on that dance floor because nothing’s about to happen and asked Hermione to dance with him because he loves to dance????’_

_Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, ‘Ah right… well I guess he did…’ he answered a tad uncertain._

_Ginny glared at him and kept silent for a few seconds, but seemed to soften and explained, ‘It’s not that hard to figure out you’re not going back to Hogwarts, Harry, even if it would reopen. I know you’re going to leave and that you’re taking Ron and Hermione with you because of something Dumbledore told you. And I’m sure it’s got to do with Voldemort, and that it’s going to be dangerous.’ She continued after taking a deep breath, ‘I know that’s why you broke up with me, Harry, I’m not stupid…’_

_‘Ginny…’ Harry tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn’t let him._ _‘I respect your decision, Harry,’ Ginny explained, ’and so I hope you will respect my decision too…’ She stopped for a moment to take another calming breath again and continued not letting Harry interrupt her again._ _‘I’ll wait for you, Harry, whether it’s for two months or two years. I will be here waiting for you,’ Ginny said in a soft but determined voice._

_They looked at each other for a moment until Ginny stepped even closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips, like a promise, and walked away from him, off the dance floor, not waiting for his reaction.//_  

*** 

An old brown and grey owl flew into the Burrow through the window and landed on top of the kitchen table near Arthur Weasley, who was reading the sports page of the Daily Prophet. The Dutch National Quidditch team had won the game with 430 to 260 against the Portuguese national Quidditch team, although the Portuguese seeker had caught the Snitch. The brown owl took off again as soon as Arthur had untied the letter from its leg. Mr. Weasley opened the letter and recognized the Hogwarts markings immediately. Arthur frowned confused; they didn’t have any children at Hogwarts anymore, and to receive post from the Wizarding School was not something he had expected. He read the letter eagerly, but was none the wiser after reading it; it only caused more questions.  

‘I didn’t think it was this late already, I really need to start with dinner,’ Molly Weasley muttered when entering the kitchen, ‘Fred and George are coming over, and I haven’t even started yet…’ 

She waved her wand, and multiple ingredients and vegetables flew into the air and onto the kitchen counter. A knife started chopping; a pan settled itself on the stove and filled itself with water by a spell from Mrs. Weasley. Finally, she noticed her husband sitting at the table in his chair with the paper on his lap. But he was not reading it, which was odd to Molly. She inspected him further and noticed that he had a letter in his hand, but wasn’t reading that either. He had a far away look on his face, which disturbed her immensely. 

‘Arthur?’ Molly asked cautiously. ‘Is something wrong?’ 

Arthur looked up. He hadn’t noticed that his wife had entered the kitchen. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, Molly. Did you say something?’ 

Molly repeated her question ‘is something wrong? You looked very worried earlier.’ 

Arthur sighed while looking back at the letter and giving it to his wife. ‘I don’t know if anything is wrong. It just struck me as very odd to receive a letter from Hogwarts when none of our kids are at that school anymore.’ 

Molly read the letter and said, ‘it’s very odd indeed. And the letter does not explain anything either. They only expect us to be there tomorrow at eight o’clock in the morning. What could Minerva possibly need from us?’ 

Arthur shrugged, ‘I guess we will find out in the morning.’  

To be continued… 

A/N: Please leave a review!! I really, really want to know what you think!!!!! :D  

A/N: I hope everyone had a nice Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 4; surprises and...

**A knight, a bishop and a queen side castle**

_By Whatfunny_  

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything!! Just having some fun… 

A/N: Thank you Indie, my pre-beta, for betaing this!! Glad you like this!!! :D 

  **Chapter four: Surprises and …**    

It had been raining non-stop for the past three days and it had turned the grounds soggy. It was a water-cold and dark day when Arthur and Molly Weasley were waiting anxiously in front of the enormous gate that let to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dressed in long robes, which had become soaking wet, they tried to stay warm. They still had no clue as to what they would possibly get to hear or needed to do. They had asked various family members if they maybe knew anything. But Bill, Charlie and Percy hadn’t had an answer. Percy had been short with them but that was to be expected since the argument had happened four years back. He had reconciled with both his parents but never came around the house, and he only send an owl with their birthdays and Christmas. George, Fred and Ginny had been home at the Burrow when the letter had arrived, and they had discussed the mysterious letter. They didn’t know what to think either. Their last resort was Remus Lupin and Tonks, who were living together. But they hadn’t known anything either, so they’d had to wait for the morning to come with the answers. 

Arthur and Molly finally saw someone come up to the gate; it couldn’t possibly be someone else but Hagrid, as the man walking towards them was like a small giant and wore a long moleskin coat. He opened the gate and let Arthur and Molly in. He locked the gate while greeting them enthusiastically, ‘It’s good te see yer, it’s been a lon’  time.’ 

‘Yes, it has, Hagrid and it’s very good to see you too,’ Arthur replied sincerely. He _was_ genuinely happy to see Hagrid again, but he couldn’t contain his curiosity. ‘Say, do you know why we have been called here?’ 

Hagrid shook his head, ‘Nah, sorry. They din’t tell me anythin’.’  

*** 

  _// Silence reigned at the Burrow as most of its occupants were sleeping. It had been long past midnight, after a hectic and simmering hot day. Bill and Fleur’s wedding had happened that day and the two of them had left around midnight to go back to their own home. A honeymoon wasn’t possible due to the impending war._

_Harry Potter was lying wide-awake in his bed; he couldn’t seem to get to sleep. His body was exhausted but his mind kept him awake. Tomorrow he, Ron and Hermione would leave to find the rest of the Horcruxes. Who knew when they would get back and see The Burrow again? Who knew what would be in store for them?_

_Harry turned onto his side, facing the bright orange walls of Ron’s room. The players on the Quidditch posters were also sleeping, and Harry yawned and closed his eyes to follow their example. But his mind didn’t let him. Ginny’s words were haunting him ‘I will wait for you, Harry, whether it’s for two months or two years. I will be here waiting for you’. He couldn’t let her do that, even if he wanted her to so much. He wanted her to be happy. It could take years for him to come back, if he survived this war, if he survived the confrontation with Voldemort, because that was his destiny wasn’t it? ‘Neither can live while the other survives’._

_The sound of a creaking bed made him open his eyes and forget what he was thinking about. He could see the dark form of his best friend sitting on the ledge of his bed with the pale moonlight that came in through the only window that decorated Ron’s room. He was rubbing his tired eyes and running his hand through his hair with a sigh. He was about to stand up, but remained seated when he heard Harry’s voice._

_‘Where are you going?’ he asked, sitting up in bed and grabbing his glasses in the dark._

_‘Sorry if I woke you, mate, but I couldn’t sleep,’ Ron explained. This time he did get off the bed walking slowly towards the door._

_‘You didn’t wake me. Do you mind if I go with you downstairs?’ Harry asked, his legs already hanging over the ledge of the bed._

_Ron shrugged, and the two of them made their way downstairs as silently as they could. When they reached the kitchen they saw there was a light on. The two boys saw their other best friend sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in her hands. It seemed she couldn’t find sleep either._

_‘Can’t sleep?’ Ron asked in a rough voice. He walked over to the kitchen counter and made to make tea for Harry and himself._

_Hermione nodded, ‘I couldn’t stop thinking what we would tell your parents when we leave tomorrow.’_

_Harry raised his brows; ‘Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?’ he asked confused. ‘We’re not going to say anything.’_

_Before Hermione could reply, Ron answered, ‘We’re not going to_ say _anything, Harry. Hermione’s just talking about leaving a note.’_

_‘And tell them what exactly?’ Harry asked agitated._

_Hermione stayed silent, Ron on the other hand did reply, ‘I don’t want my mum and dad to worry about what happened to us. So I figured… or Hermione figured we should leave a note to tell them we left by our own choice and we’re not in any danger. Or… at least not yet.’_

_‘So, you’re not going to tell them what we’re going to do?’ Harry asked sceptically._

_Hermione shook her head and incensed she said, ‘No of course not. You told us we could tell no one, so we won’t Harry, you know that we won’t.’_

_Ron handed Harry a mug with tea and took a seat next to Hermione and took a drink from his own mug. The three of them sat in silence until Hermione broke it, ‘It was a wonderful day today.’_

_Harry smiled wryly and replied sombre, ‘Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, because the next wonderful day is going to be if we return home after defeating Voldemort.’_

_Hermione gasped and replied sadly, ‘Don’t talk like that, Harry. You don’t know that, maybe everything is going to be all right, and we will be back here sooner than you think.’_

_Harry gave her a disbelieving look, ‘If that is what will get you through the coming months, Hermione. But I don’t… cannot believe that…’_

_Ron decided to interrupt them, he didn’t like where this conversation was leading, ‘Lighten up Harry, let’s just see what happens tomorrow… and the next day and the next...’_

_Hermione gave Ron a small smile and said, ‘Ron is right; we don’t know what will happen. Lets just leave tomorrow and go to Godric’s Hollow, and take it from there.’_

_‘Right, that_ is _how we work best,’ Ron smiled finishing his tea and standing up. ‘But I’m going back to bed to try and get some sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.’_

_‘Yea, I’m going with you,’ Harry replied, emptying his mug in the sink leaving it there._

_Hermione gathered the other two mugs and put them on the kitchen counter and followed the boys upstairs. She said goodbye to Harry when they had reached Ginny’s room but pulled Ron back by his arm. Harry climbed the stairs alone and went into his and Ron’s room where he laid down on his bed again. His mind finally let him get some much needed rest and he fell into a deep slumber; he never heard Ron enter the room again a few minutes later.//_

_***_

Minerva McGonagall, wearing her usual attire, greenish coloured robes, her black hair pulled into a tight bun and wearing her square-framed glasses, was already waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the foot of the stairs when they entered the castle. Relieved to be finally inside instead of outside in the rain and eager to know what was going on, Arthur walked towards Minerva and shook her hand. Molly meanwhile said goodbye to Hagrid, who had to go back to doing his gamekeeper duties. 

‘It is good to see you again,’ Arthur greeted Professor McGonagall with a firm handshake.  

Professor McGonagall’s tight-lipped expression didn’t change, but said, ‘I’m sorry that I wasn’t more forthcoming in my letter, but I’m afraid it was necessary. These are dark times and anybody could have intercepted my letter.’ 

‘It is quite all right, Minerva,’ Molly smiled. ‘But I do like to know what the matter is.’ 

Minerva nodded but said, ‘I will tell you, but not here. Let us go to my office.’ 

The way towards the Headmistress’s office was made in silence and without interruption from students or ghosts. Upon entering McGonagall’s office, which had been Dumbledore’s former office, Arthur and Molly found Mad-Eye Moody entertaining a few of the former Head Masters in their portraits. He stopped when the two Weasleys and Minerva entered. He nodded quickly in greeting. 

‘Please take a seat,’ Minerva McGonagall said as she closed the door and walked to her desk where she sat down on her chair. 

Both Molly and Arthur sat down in one of the chairs, the latter looking around the room in interest. He had only been up here a few times when his children had still been at school. The room hadn’t changed much; most of Dumbledore’s belongings were still scattered around the room, with some belongings from the Head Mistress here and there. Dumbledore’s portrait hung behind McGonagall’s desk; he was sleeping, or at least he pretended to be asleep like the rest of the portraits were doing, but Arthur swore he saw Dumbledore wink at him. Arthur returned his attention back to McGonagall when she began to explain what they were doing there. 

‘You must be wondering why you are here,’ she began. Without confirmation she continued, ‘a week ago we received an urgent message that outside our gates someone needed our medical attention. Mad-Eye was able to bring him into the castle and up to the infirmary where Madam Pompfrey could take care of him. He had been bitten by a very poisonous snake. Madam Pompfrey of course did everything she could…’ 

‘I am sorry to interrupt but what has this got to do with us coming here?’ Arthur asked a bit impatient. 

Minerva looked at him and answered, ‘Because he had news of your son.’ 

Molly gasped and Arthur was just stunned. 

‘Who is he? Do we know him?’ Molly asked eagerly. ‘Can we meet him? What kind of news has he got?’ 

McGonagall’s face lighted up with a whisper of a smile and answered, ‘The person I am talking about is Harry Potter.’ 

Again Molly gasped and Arthur looked stunned. This wasn’t possible. Two years of insecurity if their boy was still alive and now they would get an answer from the only person that could tell them. 

Molly had tears streaming over her face, but she didn’t care. ‘Is he all right? Can we see him? What news has he about Ron? Isn’t Ron here, and what about Hermione?’ 

‘You can see him; however Mad-Eye will accompany you to the infirmary,’ Minerva said. 

Standing up Arthur nodded, but couldn’t refrain to ask, ‘Is Harry going to be all right?’ 

Minerva nodded replying, ‘We think so, yes.’ That was the end of their meeting with Minerva McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody led them towards the Hogwarts infirmary. Molly and Arthur had been up there more than one time when their children were at school. 

When they entered the infirmary they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey, the school’s healer, who led them to a bed at the far corner by one of the high windows. Curtains were pulled around it, to give the person some privacy. Madam Pomfrey pulled them back a bit and left, on the bed was a boy… no a man with black messy hair and spectacles, reading a book about Quidditch. 

‘Hello Harry,’ Arthur managed to say before Molly pushed him aside and pulled Harry into a hug and burst into tears. 

Harry, not used to these kinds of outbursts from Mrs. Weasley patted her awkwardly on her shoulder. Arthur came to the rescue and pulled his wife softly and slowly away from Harry. She managed to pull herself together but tears kept trailing over her cheeks.  

Harry managed a smile and Arthur sighed and smiled back saying, ‘You have no idea how worried we have been over the past years.’ 

Harry apologised guiltily, ‘Everything’s fine now,’ he managed to say. 

‘Professor McGonagall said you were bitten by a snake?’ Molly asked in a tear stained voice. 

Harry nodded and closed the book he was still holding and laid it on his bedside table. ‘Yes I was. I can’t tell you how it happened, but I’m feeling all right now.’ 

‘I’m glad,’ Arthur said. ‘I’m glad you are feeling better. Did Ron bring you here?’ 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, Hermione did; she Apparated here with me.’ 

Molly listened intently, ‘So… so where _is_ Ron?’ He… he is all right, isn’t he?’ 

Before Harry could answer her Ron answered himself. ‘Of course I am all right; I’m not totally incompetent.’ 

Both Molly and Arthur turned around to see their son with Hermione standing at the foot of Harry’s hospital bed. Molly swung herself at her son and again cried. Arthur couldn’t help himself and let a few tears escape him. He went over to hug Hermione; he was glad to see her too. When Molly had finally let go of Ron and turned towards Hermione to hug her too, Arthur greeted his son with a fierce hug too. ‘It is so good to see you, son. I am happy to see you’re fine.’ 

After a few minutes of hugging and making sure Hermione and Ron were alright too, they began to talk about little things like Bill and Fleur’s twin’s, which Ron of course didn’t know they had, Tonks and Remus Lupin hooking up and the death of several acquaintances; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Susan Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Bellatrix LeStrange, Augusta Longbottem, Lucius Malfoy and many others.  

But after they had grown rather tired with all the talking, Arthur had to ask, ‘Why did you let us come here? I mean we have never even got so much as an owl in the years you were gone, and you’ve been here for a week and you let us come here today… Is there something you’re not telling us?’ 

‘Oh Arthur, it doesn’t matter… it’s been a gift to see them again in one piece,’ Molly replied with red-rimmed eyes. 

‘He is right, mum,’ Ron stated. ‘We are not telling you everything, and we’re not going to, because that would only endanger your lives more. But there is something we need…’ 

Hermione took over from him, ‘We were wondering if we could stay at the Burrow until Harry’s better.’ 

‘Of course you can, nothing would make me happier,’ Molly Weasley answered happily. 

‘We won’t stay too long, Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry said, feeling the need to explain to her that they would be leaving again as soon as he was feeling better. ‘We will have to leave again. Our quest isn’t finished yet.’  

To be continued!!   

A/N: Please leave a review! That would really, really, really make my day!!! :D I’m begging you!! 


	5. Chapter 4b; ...The Burrow

  
Author's notes: Thanx to my pre-beta Indie for betaing!!  


* * *

**A knight, a bishop and a queen side castle**

_By Whatfunny_   

Disclaimer: It’s all J.K. Rowling!! I wish I had thought this up!! ;p  

**Chapter 4b; …The Burrow**

_I saw you there last night_

_Standing in the dark_

_You were acting so in love_

_With your hand upon his heart_

_~Gavin DeGraw~_  

 

*** 

It was the crack of dawn and everybody who was staying at The Burrow was still asleep, except for the matriarch of the family, Molly Weasley. She was already busying herself in the kitchen, folding laundry, doing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen _and_ making breakfast. She seemed perfectly fine doing these tasks, but underneath the brave face she put up, she was tired. She hadn’t slept well the night before with everything that had happened that day. After two years of no news, nothing about her son and his two best friends, yesterday had been… she would never have imagined that she would see her son that day. She had been scared for his life many days, and not only for his life but also for the life of his two best friends, Harry and Hermione. But they were all right, or were going to be. She couldn’t have hoped for more. 

They’d looked all grown up; the last time she had seen them they had been mere children. Not naïve, because they had dealt with their share of trouble at Hogwarts. But they had certainly looked older, wiser… They were grown-ups now. And even though they were only twenty years old they had dealt with more than any other normal grown up would ever have to go through in his or her life. And she felt sad because of it; she wished she could have taken the burden of her son of Harry and Hermione or her other sons and daughter, because they had their part in this war too. They were all members of the Order of the Phoenix. She wished this war would be over, and they could all lead a happy and normal life, but in order to have that, she knew she would have to let her son leave again together with his friends. 

Molly shook her head to get these sombre thoughts out of her head; she shouldn’t think like that. She knew she would have to let her son go again, and soon, but he was here now and she would treasure this precious moment. 

‘‘Morning,’ a gruff voice greeted her. 

Molly turned around to see her youngest son freshly showered and dressed taking a seat at the kitchen table and opening the Daily Prophet. Molly could hardly fathom that this was her son. She gawked at him; Ron never came out of his bed before lunch and he certainly didn’t read the paper when he was home. 

 ‘You’re out of bed early,’ Molly said when she found her voice again, ‘Breakfast?’ 

Ron smiled up at her, ‘Yeah thanks, I’m starving.’ 

Molly smiled again; that was her boy. She turned towards the stove where eggs and bacon were already simmering. Molly gave Ron a mug with pumpkin juice and turned around to make toast. A few minutes later a plate with bacon, eggs and toast stood before Ron. Molly took a seat opposite him with a cup of coffee warming her hands.  Ron started with his breakfast when Molly asked, ‘Is there anything interesting in the paper?’ 

Without looking up Ron shook his head and asked, ‘Didn’t you read it?’ 

Molly shook her head, ‘No, I’ve not read the Daily Prophet since you left, but your dad still reads it; he has to, you know for his work.’ 

‘Right,’ said Ron swallowing his last piece of toast, he had been pretty hungry. ‘Hermione insisted on reading it as much as possible; to know what was going on in the magical world. We didn’t have contact with anyone, so it was necessary, I guess.’ 

Ron looked up in surprise when his mother grabbed his hand, ‘I’m so glad your home now, Ronnie.’ 

A small smile formed on his face, ‘I’m glad I’m home too, mum,’ he said, his voice betraying his emotions. 

Molly couldn’t help to keep back a tear that rolled down her cheek, and Ron grabbed her hand with his other hand, ‘I’m sorry, mum, that I couldn’t let you know that I was all right…’ 

‘Oh I know, Ronald, it is all right, I understand. It just has been hard, not knowing where you were and if you were all right… if the three of you were all right. We didn’t know anything…’ she said in a whisper. 

‘I’m sorry, mum,’ Ron said again. 

Molly shook her head, ‘Let’s not talk about this now. You’re fine and here; let us talk about something else… like what is going on with you and Hermione…’ 

Ron’s face contorted into a grimace and turned a nice shade of tomato red, ‘Why?’ he managed to get out. 

Molly smiled a genuine smile, ‘Oh don’t tell me nothing is going on, Ronnie. I have seen you with her on Bill and Fleur’s wedding day. And even before that, the summers she spent here, I noticed how you were around her…’ 

Letting go of his mother’s hands Ron sunk back in his chair trying to be as negligent as possible about it. Even though he and Hermione had been together for two years, his mother didn’t know this, and he found it hard to tell his mother about their relationship. Not looking at his mother he said, ‘Yeah, that… we’ve uhm… Hermione and I are together.’ 

Molly smiled a big smile, ‘Since the wedding?’ she asked. 

Ron nodded. ‘Yea, I figured since we would be endangering our lives on a daily basis I’d risk a chance,’ he explained. ‘And well, if I hadn’t been so stupid to get involved with Lavender, we could’ve been together sooner.’ 

‘Maybe you weren’t ready to be involved with Hermione then,’ Molly said reassuringly. ‘I am so happy for you both and…’ The rest of her sentence was lost on her lips when both Hermione and Ginny appeared in the kitchen. 

Molly smiled at Ron then greeted the two girls and went to make them breakfast. Hermione settled next to Ron after giving him a quick kiss. She picked up the paper and began reading while Ginny talked to Ron. Molly had their breakfast ready and sat down to knit; she was making two sweaters for Bill and Fleur’s twins. 

This is how Harry found them at the table a while later. ‘Good morning,’ he said. 

Molly made to stand up to make him breakfast too, but Harry stopped her, ‘Please don’t bother, Mrs. Weasley, I’m really not hungry.’ 

‘But you’re skin and bones,’ Molly argued and walked over to the stove to make him breakfast too, not listening to Harry’s protests.  

Harry finally gave up and sat down next to Ginny. 

Ron smiled at him. ‘What’d you expect mate?’ 

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing and tried to read the front page of the Daily Prophet, which Hermione was still reading. ‘You still not finished with that?’ Ron asked sitting up, ‘there’s no interesting news in there, ‘Mione.’ 

‘On the contrary, Ronald,’ Hermione replied she laid the paper on the table. ‘I think it is really interesting that the Ministry has raided Borgin & Burkes for the fourth time this month.’ 

‘Yea, so?’ Ron questioned confused, Harry was looking confused too but that changed when Mrs. Weasley placed his breakfast in front of him. 

‘They do that all the time,’ Ginny explained. ‘Every shop in Knockturn Alley and every other shop that sells dark artefacts have been raided at least once a month. The Ministry Aurors are working over time because of it. I’m surprised the paper is still reporting those raids.’ 

‘What are they trying to find?’ Hermione asked interested. 

This time it was Arthur Weasley that answered; he had just come downstairs, freshly showered. ‘The answer to that is nothing, Hermione. The Ministry just want the people to believe they are really doing something to stop the war. In my opinion they shouldn’t waste their time with trivial things like that.’ 

‘Same old Ministry then,’ Ron said sarcastically leaning back on his chair. 

Arthur shook his head, ‘not quite,’ he sighed. ‘They have been looking for you too, Harry.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Harry asked surprised. ‘Why?’ 

‘Because you know about You-Know-Who, Harry,’ Arthur explained. ‘They may not know what you were doing with Dumbledore the night he was murdered, but they’re not as thick as we thought. Scrimgeour knows Dumbledore was teaching you the weaknesses of You-Know-Who.’ 

‘Well, if that is all that he knows…’ Harry laughed catching Ron’s eye. 

‘Are they still looking for him?’ Ron asked interested. 

Arthur shook his head, ‘Not that I know of, but I would lay low if I were you,’ he said looking at Harry. 

Harry nodded, ‘That’s the plan; we’re not staying here any longer then we possibly have to… Not that it isn’t nice to be back here…’ he said while inconspicuously eyeing Ginny. 

There hung a moment of eerie silence until Ron broke it standing up and saying, ‘Well, I’ve got to get going.’ 

‘You’re not doing that alone, Ron,’ Hermione said standing up and following him around the table. ‘I’m coming with you.’ 

Before Ron could protest a second voice said, ‘I’ll tell you Hermione, he’s not doing it at all. I’m gonna do _that_ , that’s my job, it’s my responsibility.’ 

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘You’re too weak Harry, you can’t do this, and it can’t wait ‘till you’re stronger. It’s got to be done now. We’ve waited too long already to get rid of it. I am doing it alone, Hermione. You take care of Harry. I won’t be gone that long…’ 

Hermione had already taking her fighting stance, chin raised and hands on her hips but before she could utter a word a bewildered Ginny asked, ‘What are you all fighting about?’ 

‘Sorry, but we can’t tell you, Gin,’ Harry replied, and to Ron and Hermione he said, ‘We shouldn’t be discussing this here.’ 

‘We’re not discussing anything. I’m going and I’m going alone,’ Ron argued stubbornly. 

This deserved him a pretty hard punch in the ribs from his girlfriend who dragged him off, with Harry in pursuit. They came to a halt in Ron’s bedroom where Harry closed the door and put an Imperturbable charm on the room. 

‘You’re not going to destroy that Horcrux alone, Ron,’ Hermione argued. ‘It’s dangerous, and you know it.’ 

‘Yes, I do know this, that’s why you’re not coming,’ Ron explained, his arms folded against his chest. 

‘RON! Honestly, I’m in danger all the time and I’m still here,’ Hermione argued agitated. 

‘She can hold her own, Ron,’ Harry defended his female friend. He stood a little behind Hermione, whom had taken a few steps towards Ron in her anger. 

Ron took a deep breath to control his anger and explained, ‘I know this, and I know you’re in danger all the time. That’s why I don’t want you to be in danger _now_ , now you’re here safe at the Burrow.’ 

Hermione softened, and Harry felt he needed to get out of the room fast.  

‘Oh Ron…’ Hermione whispered taking another step closer towards her boyfriend. She was now standing so close to him that there was little to no room between them. 

‘Look, I’ll take Harry with me, okay? But he’s not going to do anything but watch me destroying that Horcrux. If anything should happen, he can help me or get me help…’ Ron gave in with a sigh. 

‘That’s good enough for me,’ Harry stated. He knew he wouldn’t be of much help with destroying a Horcrux while he was still weak from the snakebite, but he could do something for the person destroying it, if something should go wrong. ‘Well, that’s settled then… I’ll be leaving now… don’t forget to put an Imperturbable on the room…’ 

The two of them didn’t seem to notice him leaving, but he heard Hermione cast an Imperturbable on the room and heard nothing.  

‘Ron,’ Hermione said tenderly, ‘you know you don’t have to worry about me.’ 

He sighed and unfolded his arms, placing them on her hips and pulling her closer to him, ‘I do worry about you, ‘Mione and I can’t help it. It scares the hell out of me that something bad might happen to you… and if I can keep you safe for once I will…’ 

‘I love you, Ron,’ Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes from his declaration, she put her hands on his chest. ‘But the same goes for me. I can’t bare the thought that I could lose you.’  

Ron leaned his forehead against hers, ‘I won’t ever leave you, ‘Mione.’ 

She shook her head slightly, ‘You can’t say that; you don’t know that, Ron.’ 

‘I’ll always be with you in your heart, ‘Mione,’ Ron whispered, kissing her tenderly. Tears were now rolling down her face, but she didn’t notice them. She was kissing Ron and kissing Ron left her forgetting the world around her. 

The kiss was intense but short when Ron broke their connection. ‘I have to go,’ he said regret filling his voice. ‘I’ll be back soon, I promise.’ 

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him again, ‘I love you.’ 

Ron smiled at her and kissed her forehead and whispered, ‘I love you too.’ 

Hermione lifted the charm from the room, but didn’t follow Ron down after he had grabbed his knapsack where the dead snake was still residing. She curled herself up on the bed and closed her eyes waiting for Ron _and_ Harry to come back. 

*** 

Ron and Harry had decided they wouldn’t be Apparating to where they were going; which was an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Muggle London. First they had walked about two hours through the woods. After that Harry had paid for a bus ride to a certain part of London where they had walked to where they were now; a dirty abandoned building. The surrounding buildings were abandoned too except for a few stray cats, dogs and some rats. The chance that there would be an Animagus amongst them wasn’t likely, but Harry and Ron were careful none the less. Entering the warehouse, they moved several floors up with the stairs that still were strong enough to hold them. Everywhere wood had splintered and mould had spread onto the walls. The windows, though broken, were still in place.  

‘How are you going to destroy it?’ Harry asked. He knew that every Horcrux had to be destroyed differently. The diary had been destroyed with a poisonous fang from the basilisk Harry had fought to save Ginny; Slytherin’s ring had been destroyed by Dumbledore with very complicated magic which had caused his hand to look like it was dead. They had been fortunate when they had found Slytherin’s locket; the Horcrux that had held it had already been destroyed. Hufflepuff’s cup had been difficult to destroy, but in the end the magic surrounding the cup had destroyed the Horcrux that held it. It had been Hermione’s ingenious idea. She had found out what kind of power the tiny golden cup was capable of, she had uttered some kind of strange spell at it, and within minutes the cup had glowed bright blue and melted. A sound had come from it; a sound like someone had been screaming murder, and then it had suddenly stopped. A little golden plate was all that had been left of Helga Huffelpuff’s cup. 

‘Hermione told me how to destroy it,’ Ron answered while emptying his knapsack, but leaving the snake in the bag. Ron arranged a few items Harry had never seen and didn’t know what they were supposed to be and laid them in a triangle. 

Harry frowned, ‘How does she know how to destroy it?’ he asked. ‘And what are those?’ 

‘We researched when we were at Hogwarts and you were unconscious. It’s really handy to have a library on hand if you need one. McGonagall gave us full permission to use the Restricted Section and you know ‘Mione, she doesn’t rest until she’s found what she has been looking for,’ Ron explained smiling. ‘This is what we need to destroy the Horcrux. She did tell me what this stuff was, but I… kind of got distracted,’ he said turning red. 

Harry smiled, ‘So you do know what is supposed to go where? Or doesn’t that matter?’ 

Ron nodded, ‘Hermione knows me better then that, Harry. She drew me a map with the incantations too.’ He showed Harry the yellowish paper, which had indeed a few drawings on it. 

Harry smiled and took the map from Ron, ‘Yeah, I guess she knows you too well.’ 

After a few minutes the two of them had placed everything the way Hermione had drawn it on the map. Ron placed Nagini in the middle of the triangle. He picked up a bottle that stood aside, which had a yellowish powder inside. Whispering an incantation he scattered the powder over the items on the floor, a yellowish glow came over the snake, and Harry stepped forward to get a good look at it. 

‘Well, we’ve established that it’s a Horcrux,’ Ron stated looking satisfied. 

Harry looked up at him confused. ‘Was there any doubt it wasn’t? I mean Dumbledore had said it was a Horcrux.’

 ‘You told us he thought that Nagini was a Horcrux, but he didn’t have anything to go on but his instinct,’ Ron answered. ‘And anyway, there’s nothing wrong with checking…’ 

‘Right,’ Harry agreed. ‘So what’s next?’ 

‘You’ll see,’ Ron said and with his wand in hand he uttered a simple spell, ‘Incendio.’ 

The triangle was on fire in an instant and Harry stepped back yelling, ‘What are you doing!?’ 

But Ron said nothing and uttered a complicated spell Harry didn’t understand. After a few moments he stopped speaking and astonished he said irritated, ‘it’s not working… I’m sure I did everything all right…I already tried twice…  Hermione’s going to have my head…’ 

‘What are you supposed to say?’ Harry asked. 

‘It’s in Latin but it says something like ‘being, part of a being. Soul, part of a soul. Evil, part of evil, death, part of death. Destroy’. I translated it roughly though,’ Ron explained. 

‘What’re the Latin words for this?’ Harry asked. 

‘You’re not going to say this spell, Harry. You’re still weak,’ Ron said, seeing through his friend. 

‘Maybe it’s going to work when I say it. We’ve got to hurry or there won’t be a snake left to destroy the Horcrux,’ Harry argued. 

Ron sighed and handed Harry the paper where Hermione had written the Latin incantations on. Harry repeated the Latin words, but again nothing happened. ‘Maybe I need to say it in Parseltongue… Nagini is a snake after all.’ 

Ron nodded, ‘Yeah, try that!’ 

Sizzling sounds came from Harry’s mouth, and a loud bang followed when he stopped talking. For a moment a bright light blinded both Ron and Harry and again a deep baritone voice screamed murder so loud both men had to press their hands to their ears. It was an awful sound but the next moment everything was back to normal and on the ground were only the items Ron had brought with him, but the snake was gone… and so was the Horcrux. 

*** 

It was almost midnight when Harry and Ron were back at the Burrow; Ginny was the only one still downstairs. She was sitting at the kitchen table drawing, which was one of her hobbies. 

‘Hello, Ginny,’ Harry greeted her and sat opposite to her on one of the hard wooden chairs at the kitchen table. 

‘Hi, Harry,’ Ginny greeted, ‘you two have been gone for a long time. Hermione’s been very worried.’ 

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘I’ll check up on her,’ he said and went up the stairs taking the steps two at the time. 

‘As if he minds checking up on her,’ Ginny grinned rolling her eyes.  

Harry yawned. He was very tired after their long walk home, and it had been a long trying day. ‘I think I’m heading upstairs too, if you don’t mind, I’m pretty tired.’ 

‘Harry, can’t you stay for a little while?’ Ginny pleaded looking up at him. ‘It’s been so long… I’ve missed you, Harry.’ 

Harry sighed a painful sigh, ‘I’ve missed you too, Gin, but nothing’s changed, you know that. I’ll be leaving in a few days again…’ 

‘I know, but can’t we enjoy each other’s company while we can?’ Ginny questioned. ‘I’m still waiting for you, Harry.’ 

‘You shouldn’t be waiting for me, Ginny,’ Harry argued softly, not sitting down again. 

‘I know I shouldn’t,’ Ginny said tears suddenly forming in her eyes. ‘You don’t know how many nights I wished you’d come back to me. You don’t know how often I cry my eyes out because I’ve this sudden feeling that you’re not coming back to me, that I won’t ever see you again…’ 

Harry kept silent, not knowing what to say. He had missed her terribly and he couldn’t believe he wasn’t seizing this opportunity to snog her senseless, to say he was sorry he ever broke up with her, that she _should_ be waiting even though he had said she shouldn’t. He needed to keep her at a distance or he wouldn’t be able to leave ever again. 

‘Harry, please,’ Ginny whispered in a tear-stained voice. ‘Please just sit with me and have this one moment together that is all I ask. I know you will have to go soon, but…’ 

‘Alright,’ Harry agreed without knowing he would. He looked as surprised as Ginny, but her look of surprise quickly changed into one of happiness and a smile lid her face. She got up, closed her drawing book and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him of to the living room, where she settled on the couch, pulling Harry down with her. He sat and she snuggled against him, her head against his chest, arm over his abdomen. His arm was thrown loosely over her shoulder, while the other held her hand that was sprawled over his abdomen. 

The dark living room was silent. They enjoyed being in each others company not knowing what was to come, not knowing if they would ever have a moment like this again.   

To be continued!! 

A/N: Please leave a review!! I would really appreciate it!!!!!!! PPHHHUUULLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!!  


End file.
